Here Comes The Brawl !
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: (JACKET-VERSE) Parfois, Jacket ne provoque rien. Mais parfois, lui et ses chers camarades se retrouvent quand même dans des emmerdes, même si l'écrivain surpuissant ne veut rien faire. Là, par exemple. (Cette fanfic suit le déroulement du mode Aventure de Super Smash Bros Brawl)
1. Smasher Intro

**Je. Dois. M'arrêter.**

 **Je sais que je peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais je dois. Arrêter de lancer trois trouzaines de milliards de sagas. Alors qu'il y en a plein que j'ai pas terminé.**

 **Donc, bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Bon, il faudra que je refasse un petit écrit de « news » pour vous dire les écrits sur lesquels je vais me concentrer, en parallèle à des projets littéraires plus ambitieux. Parce que là, ça fait plusieurs fois que je le redis mais j'ai trop de sagas et il va falloir que j'en mette en pause pour en privilégier certaines, qu'elles fassent partie du Jacket-Verse ou non. Histoire que je puisse me fixer et vous fixer.**

 **Et il est fort probable que l'une des sagas sur laquelle je vais me concentrer est celle-ci. Et comme toujours, voici un prologue vous informant sur la nouvelle aventure que le Jacket fictif et ses éternels compagnons vont vivre. Et je vous le dis : ils voyageront et vivront des aventures jusqu'à mon manque total d'inspiration. Qui n'est pas près d'arriver (je crois que ça se voit, vu l'énorme diversité de trucs sur ce compte).**

 **Donc, enjoy !**

Voyez-vous ?

Si vous laissez votre regard dériver hors de la réalité (du moins, la réalité que vous connaissez), vous avez 100 chances sur 100 de vous retrouver face à une multitude d'univers. D'ailleurs, même le terme de « multitude » est trop faible pour décrire ce qu'on peut trouver dans ce que les habitués des univers imaginaires appellent « Multivers ».

Dirigeons-nous vers l'un de ces univers. Ici, prés et champs verdoyants, volcans de lave, banquises glacées et autres lieux plus « aériens » se côtoient pour le meilleur et le pire. Et tous ces mondes étaient peuplés de champignons. Ou plutôt, de champignons humanoïdes. La journée qui s'y passe est ordinaire. Bizarrement, il n'y a eu aucun kidnapping ou aucune transformation en brique par un gros monstre aux allures de dinosaure. La seconde personnalité la plus importante du royaume était probablement en train de faire on ne sait trop quoi avec son frangin. Genre, faire une occupation impliquant des robinets à examiner, quelque chose que les deux n'ont jamais pris le temps de faire alors que c'est censé être leur métier.

Si on se détourne de celui-là et qu'on pose ses yeux sur un autre monde, on pourra voir… un brouillard bleu. Ou plutôt, quelque chose de tellement rapide que personne ne peut vraiment le voir. Si on se détourne encore, on peut voir un elfe parcourant un royaume millénaire à cheval. Et si on se détourne encore, beaucoup d'autres choses s'offriront à nos yeux : des princes et des mercenaires. Une boule rose, un mini-chevalier et un genre d'oiseau avec un ventre énorme. Un gorille musculeux et son sautillant acolyte.

Et enfin, parce qu'il y a trop de mondes à voir, plaçons notre regard sur celui qui est souvent à la base de bien des légendes. Dans l'une des chambres, vous pourrez voir un homme vert encore plongé dans un profond sommeil et qui ne souhaite pas se réveiller. Dans une autre, il n'y a pas une personne mais plutôt deux. Deux personnes liées par ce fort sentiment, parfois inexplicable, qu'on appelle l'amour et qui devaient, elles aussi, être profondément endormies. Dans la cuisine, quelques personnes se préparaient un fameux breuvage caféiné. Dans la salle de bains… non, il n'y avait personne. Et dans le salon, un second couple : l'un était en train de tapoter les boutons d'une manette de jeu vidéo tandis que l'autre jouait de la guitare, peut-être un air des Beatles, de Genesis ou de Porcupine Tree. Ou alors de Queen, qui sait ?

Toutes ces personnes et tous ces mondes sont très différents et ne s'étaient jamais croisés alors… jusqu'à ce jour. Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas l'homme en train de jouer qui en fut le responsable.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Je crois bien que c'est les autres fanfics sur l'univers de** _ **Super Smash Bros**_ **qui m'ont motivé à écrire ce crossover. Surtout les deux de LittleFenrir, que je vous encourage à aller lire !**

 **Sur ce, je vous retrouve une prochaine fois !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. A Hard Day's Battle

**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Voici donc le second chapitre de** _ **Here Comes the Brawl !**_ **, avec des combats pleins d'action (le plus possible, j'espère), des Gorillaz et un Jacket ne sachant pas où ils se trouvent (pour une fois que ce dernier n'avait rien fait), une grosse bombe et une Plante Piranha qui explose de l'intérieur. Je ne vous en dis pas plus…**

 **Enjoy !**

Ce fut quand Jacket sentit quelque chose de glacé lui tomber droit sur la tête qu'il se réveilla. En hurlant, parce qu'il ne sait pas se réveiller en sursaut sans beugler. Ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter (également) Cyborg Noodle, la partenaire et amante de notre bon ami. Fait d'autant plus bizarre qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

« J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu hurles… mais heureusement que tu es réveillé ! Est-ce que tu nous as amenés ici ? »

« Que, que, quoi ? J'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait du tout, je sais même pas ce qui m'est tombé dessus ! Où on est ? »

« Je crois que tu peux déjà prévoir ma réponse. »

Ceci était une autre façon de dire qu'elle ne savait rien. Mais, étant l'auteur d'un _Petit Guide des Voyageurs Dimensionnels_ destiné à ses amis, il se devait d'appliquer ce qu'il conseillait. Et le premier conseil était de toujours regarder son environnement proche.

A première vue, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un stade, vu l'affluence de monde qu'il y avait dans la curieuse installation. De plus, ils vendaient sûrement des glaces et autres casse-dalle, vu que c'est exactement ce que l'écrivain s'était pris sur les cheveux. Et ce qui allait se passer devait sûrement être très important, vu qu'il y avait des présences sur des gradins plus élevés. Des présences que Jacket reconnut tout de suite.

« Cyborg… je crois que je sais où on est. »

« Génial !, s'exalta-elle soudainement. Où ? »

« Dans _Super Smash Bros Brawl_. »

« Q… De quoi ? »

« Tu en connais beaucoup, des jeux vidéo où les princesses Zelda & Peach sont dans les mêmes gradins, dans le même univers et pour assister à un seul évènement ? »

« Je ne connais les jeux vidéo uniquement parce que vous insistez tous pour que j'essaie d'y jouer. Donc, je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses sur ça. »

« J'avais oublié. »

« Bon, je propose une chose : vu qu'il va y avoir du sport, nous n'avons qu'à nous asseoir et à profiter. Après tout, personne ne nous remarque trop… surtout si on se tient tranquilles. »

« Hm. On prend du pop-corn ? »

« On prend du pop-corn. »

Ce fut vite chose faite et les deux amoureux n'eurent immédiatement plus à avoir de bêtes préoccupations, comme « Va-t-on nous repérer et nous expulser ? » ou « Bordel, comment on s'est retrouvés ici ? ». Très vite, le centre du stade ne fut plus vide, car 2 statuettes apparurent à gauche et à droite de ce qui était donc une arène de combat. Une vive lumière fit briller ces statuettes et elles devinrent… de vraies personnes. A gauche, il y avait une petite boule rose débordante de mignonnerie et faisant des grands gestes aux spectateurs avec un sourire tout aussi grand, l'écrivain cosmique (oui, c'était l'un des titres que Jacket se donnait) reconnut cette petite boule rose comme étant Kirby. A droite, c'était un petit homme habillé de rouge et avec une salopette, une moustache fort travaillée ainsi qu'une casquette barrée d'un grand M, c'était le célébrissime Mario.

Sans plus d'amabilités, les deux commencèrent à se battre (à ce moment-là, Jacket et Cyborg se mirent à trouver de l'intérêt à ce spectacle et à manger plus de pop-corn) et ce fut là que le public commença à s'échauffer. Et il y a beaucoup trop de fois le mot « commencer » dans la phrase précédente.

En plus, les 2 combattants semblaient… non, ils ne semblaient juste pas, ils étaient doués pour se cogner. Et quand cet avis est intérieurement prononcé au bout de 10 minutes de combat, c'était qu'ils étaient véritablement doués. L'homme en rouge, malgré sa corpulence assez visible, était capable de sauter dans tous les coins et de frapper très fort. Il y avait même certains moments où il ne marchait même plus. Non, il sautait et sautait encore. Les spectateurs en étaient presque hypnotisés, tellement ces successions de sauts en devenaient presque une chorégraphie de danse classique : sauts et coups de poing se transformant en une scène du _Lac des Cygnes_. Mais la boule rose n'était pas en reste : de par sa nature, cette créature (FIN DE L'INSTANT RIME) était extrêmement rapide, élastique et (d'une certaine manière) puissante. Et, de manière générale, ces 2 combattants étaient sûrement rompus à l'exercice du combat depuis longtemps, vu la façon dont ils se battaient. Jacket et Cyborg Noodle en restaient silencieux, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire dans leur vie. Ce combat qui s'offrait à eux les fascinait, les captivait, ce qui les plaçait dans la même situation que les spectateurs : un état de transe hypnotique. C'était certes bizarre, mais c'était ce qui se passait. Tout ceci était réellement absorbant, ce qui fait que quand nos deux amis se sont mis à hurler, encore plus que toute la foule réunie, des exclamations d'encouragement à l'intention des deux combattants, ils ne se souciaient même plus de s'ils allaient passer pour des gens bizarres. Même s'ils le faisaient tout en avalant du pop-corn. _YOLO_ , comme disent les jeunes.

Tout cela dut bien durer 30 minutes, avant que Kirby, par un superbe combo aérien, ne parvienne à projeter Mario dans le vide. Ce qui causa une superbe explosion (en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont vu) et la transformation du plombier, qui reprit sa forme de statue. Le public tonna des hourras indescriptibles à l'intention de la boule rose, sans aucun doute, ce combat avait été l'un des plus jouissifs de tous les temps. Hourras qui ne désemplirent pas quand le vainqueur rendit au vaincu la possibilité de se mouvoir. Tout cela par pure gentillesse. Quelque chose qui prouvait définitivement, que ce soit au binoclard cinglé ou à l'androïde musicien, qu'ils étaient dans un univers fictionnel. La poignée de main qui s'ensuivit a tellement entraîné de réactions positives que si on faisait un livre sur cet univers, sûrement que ça serait considéré dans les livres d'histoire comme l'équivalent de la conférence de Yalta. Ou la chute du mur de Berlin. Ou la sortie du premier album des Beatles. Vous vous doutez bien évidemment que nos deux héros ne se sont pas gênés pour acclamer Mario et Kirby quand ces deux derniers ont salué la foule. Evidemment, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Et puis…

Et puis, le ciel bleu a commencé à être envahi par de la fumée rouge. Et puis, un gigantesque vaisseau avec un heaume de chevalier sur le devant est apparu. Et puis, plein de spores violettes sont tombées et ont fusionné pour créer de petits aliens verts et noirs à la démarche de zombie et étant apparemment hostiles. Suffisamment hostiles pour que Zelda et Peach s'en mêlent. Et suffisamment hostiles pour attirer l'attention de nos héros, qui s'étaient fait discrets jusque-là.

« Jack ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Y'a l'air d'avoir de l'action et cela peut nous concerner. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'on attend et on regarde comment ils se battent ou est-ce qu'on se joint tout de suite à eux ? »

« Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va faire comme Deadpool et qu'on va faire les « mercenaires Don Juan » en action. Et que tout le monde va admirer, parce qu'on est trop classe… »

« N'en rajoute pas trop, la première phrase suffit. »

Et Cyborg s'élança vers l'arène, déjà armée. Jacket ne put s'empêcher de se dire que décidément, on voulait lui ruiner ses phrases trop classe. Mais que ouais, elles faisaient quand même bien mégalo. Il s'élança alors vers le lieu du combat et assomma un de ces monstres en lâchant un grand « TADA ! » avant de signifier sa présence.

« Ravi du service, mes amis, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Le monstre est assommé et hors d'état de nuire, allons tous boire des bières entre mecs et femmes avec de la virilité. »

« Nous sommes enchantés d'avoir des nouveaux alliés, mais je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que vous sur le sort de ces monstres, Messire. »

Et en effet, la princesse Zelda avait raison. Parce que, certes, il y en avait un qui était vaincu, mais il devait en rester environ 2 milliards.

 _Oh merde_ , pensa Jacket.

Alors, face aux aliens, leur meilleure solution, c'était… de tous les castagner. Et sûrement que six combattants, ça allait forcément le faire. Un autre combat s'est donc lancé mais cette fois, ce n'était plus 2 personnes (même si on peut se demander si Kirby pouvait être désigné comme une « personne ») qui se battaient pour une quelconque gloire, mais un début de bataille pour repousser ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un début d'invasion extraterrestre hostile. Heureusement, la petite boule rose et son ancien adversaire plombier avaient déjà largement prouvé leurs talents de combattants et, vu la façon dont les envahisseurs tombaient comme des mouches sous les poings et les boules de feu de Mario ou se faisaient avaler par Kirby, il ne fallait pas se faire trop de souci pour eux. Même si six personnes qui se déchaînaient, ça créait un bordel sans nom sur l'arène.

Jacket ? Lui, il s'amusait. Comme d'habitude. Parce qu'il s'amuse toujours à éclater des gueules, surtout celles des sales types. Que ce soit avec ses poings, ses pieds, ses flingues, ses superpouvoirs ou… sa guitare (ne cherchez pas de sens, il a déserté beaucoup de mondes depuis bien longtemps). Les deux princesses en avaient également, question « instinct de guerrier » (de toute façon, pour participer/assister à un tournoi comme ceux des _Super Smash Bros_ , il fallait en avoir, du courage !). Ce qui fit se demander à Cyborg Noodle pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se défendait pas quand ce gros lézard dont elle avait oublié le nom l'attaquait, elle et son peuple. Mais elle n'aurait sûrement pas la réponse à cette question, vu qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés à taper sur les créatures (l'androïde utilisant d'ailleurs ces mécanismes permettant de contrôler la taille que ses camarades possédaient depuis un certain temps pour assommer les aliens sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent. Un truc qu'ils avaient vu dans ce film avec un homme-fourmi…).

A un moment, les petits monstres maigrelets cessèrent d'apparaître. L'un des six allait sûrement pousser une exclamation de victoire, mais ce furent des grands nuages blancs chargés d'électricité qui apparurent à leur place. Personne ne lâcha de vanne à ce moment-là, ce qui est quand même à souligner. Coup de chance, personne n'était fatigué. Résultat, tout le monde se remit à bourriner avec ardeur les nuages en utilisant tous les objets lâchés par les précédentes vagues d'adversaires : des champignons, des battes de baseball ou encore des sabres laser. Et les adversaires tombaient, encore et encore, terrassés par l'énergie des six, qui faisaient l'effort de ne pas lâcher des phrases de _buddy movie_ nul, genre _L'Arme Fatale 4_. Sinon, ça les aurait plus fatigués.

Finalement, les derniers finirent par tomber. Personne ne cacha son soulagement. Mais les interrogations restèrent.

« Hé, sinon…, tenta de demander Cyborg, vous savez qui nous attaque ? »

Les quatre principaux concernés répondirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

« Regardez !, s'excita Jacket.

Une mystérieuse présence venait de faire son apparition. Une créature drapée dans un genre de toge verte, avec des yeux jaunes, lumineux et à la fois hautains et cruels, sans bras, sans jambes et transportant un énorme engin de forme ronde avec lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, tenta Mario, essayant de parlementer. Mais l'extraterrestre se contenta de les toiser avant de lâcher l'engin rond, qui s'écrasa dans un très lourd bruit. Cela ne rassura pas les héros, qui restèrent sur leurs gardes. Encore moins quand deux robots jumeaux apparurent et enfoncèrent leurs mains dans l'engin rond avant de tirer des deux côtés pour l'ouvrir. Et ce fut là qu'ils se rendirent compte de la raison de l'attaque.

« C'est une bombe, lâcha Peach.

Une bombe. Une bombe énorme. Une putain de bombe énorme qui avait activé un compte à rebours de 3 heures. Une putain de bombe énorme qui allait tout faire sauter et, probablement, tuer tout le monde. Et l'alien ne ressentait aucun remords, vu qu'il repartit.

« Laissez-moi faire !, s'exclama le plombier. Je vais la désactiver ! »

Et il s'élança à toute vitesse vers la bombe, qui pouvait encore être désactivée car il restait deux heures vingt avant qu'elle n'éclate. Sauf qu'un bruit se fit entendre, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il s'arrêta. Tout le monde se retourna. Un boulet de canon apparut dans un nuage de fumée et propulsa Mario dans les airs.

« Nom de…, lâcha Cyborg. Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle, son amant et Kirby tentèrent de voir s'il était possible d'observer le ciel pour voir où est-ce que leur allié en rouge avait été propulsé, mais le boulet de canon avait dû être très puissant, vu qu'on ne le voyait plus du tout (de plus, le ciel s'était teinté de rouge, ce qui n'aidait pas). Mais un bruit métallique éclata soudainement. Les trois se retournèrent. Et eurent une nouvelle occasion d'écarquiller les yeux.

Quelqu'un avait réussi à enfermer les deux princesses dans des cages. Et les trois autres ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas quelqu'un, mais plus… quelque chose. Une plante gigantesque, verte et rouge avec des pois blancs, des pétales de fleur et une des parties de son corps qui ressemblait à un caleçon. Vraiment. Mais surtout, cette créature végétale avait une énorme gueule (on ne pouvait même plus parler de bouche) et des crocs méga-pointus. Ce qui donnait un résultat immensément terrifiant. Enfin, surtout pour la boule rose (se retrouver pour la première fois face à ce genre d'adversaires, ça n'aide pas à avoir du courage), vu que les deux autres ont souvent fait face à bien plus effrayant. La créature claqua les cages l'une contre l'autre et poussa un énorme rugissement avant d'utiliser celle de Zelda comme une batte de base-ball. Et autant dire que si ce… truc s'était retrouvé dans un vrai championnat, cela aurait été un magnifique _home run_ ! Les adversaires de la plante se prirent la cage en plein dans les têtes et furent propulsés à l'autre bout de l'arène, ce qui leur donna une bonne occasion pour souffrir. Et pour constater leurs saignements de nez (et d'autres parties du corps) pour Jacket et Kirby, ainsi que leurs bugs de système pour Cyborg, dont les yeux brillèrent (c'était toujours comme ça qu'on voyait qu'elle était endommagée assez sérieusement). Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Jacket… je crois que c'est le moment que tu nous prouves le bien-fondé de ta théorie sur les effets de la musique. »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai un plan. Mais pour qu'il marche… juste, joue de ta guitare. Electrique, bien sûr ! »

Et elle se volatilisa soudainement juste après avoir prononcé ces paroles. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais il se dit automatiquement que s'il voulait « influer » sur le comportement de la gigantesque créature végétale, il devait avoir la même taille qu'elle. Aussitôt, il tenta de donner des instructions à la petite boule rose pour qu'elle puisse distraire le monstre (en fait, il essaya le langage des signes parce que Kirby ne savait pas réellement parler) et il sembla même se faire comprendre, vu que l'adorable créature se dirigea vers le végétal et commença à le taper de toutes ses forces. Faut dire, ses petits bras frappaient avec la force de mini-épées et il possédait un genre de sabre (ou de club de golf, ça ne se voyait pas très bien) ainsi qu'un maillet. A côté de ça, le gros truc ne faisait que faire sa technique dite de la « cage de baseball » ou alors il sautait et s'écrasait lourdement sur le sol. Et il ne savait faire que ça. Ce serait donc facile pour Kirby de distraire la plante. Et quand ce serait à son tour, son allié pourrait se « reposer », son travail serait terminé.

Ce fut des bruits saturés qui firent tendre l'oreille au végétal. Des bruits qui devinrent plus ordonnés en quelques secondes, mais tellement saturés que cela énerva le monstre. Il faut dire que le riff d'intro de _Rammstein_ n'était pas des plus tranquilles. Mais pour attirer l'attention, cela suffisait amplement. La plante se retourna, grognant face à l'humain géant face à elle, muni d'une guitare électrique tout aussi géante. Là, cela allait être un duel de géants. Au sens strictement propre.

Jacket commença à jouer _Suite-Pee_ , de System of a Down, et son riff d'intro bien barré. Riff qui fit son effet, car le végétal grogna. Et ce fut tout le stade qui put entendre la musique débuter comme une explosion. Les riffs étaient rapides, complètement saturés (comme tout riff d'une chanson de rock) et cela avait le don d'énerver le monstre.

« _I HAD AN OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE, THE OTHER DAY, HER NAME WAS JESUS !_ »

La plante se précipita vers l'humain, mais il fit un magnifique saut périlleux tout en continuant à jouer de son instrument et à rapprocher le plus possible sa voix de celle de Serj Tankian.

« _AND FOR HER, EVERYONE CRIED, EVERYONE CRIED, EVERYONE CRIED !_ »

« ROOOOAAAAAR ! »

Le « boss » tenta un de ses grands sauts pour s'écraser sur Barths, mais ce dernier profita de la stupidité apparente du monstre pour l'éviter. Et joua une autre chanson.

« _ASCHE ZU ASCHE, ASCHE ZU ASCHE, ASCHE ZU ASCHE ! UND STAUB ZU STAUB !_ »

Cette fois, la musique sembla se matérialiser. Sous une forme semblable à celle d'ondes qui vinrent percuter la plante de plein fouet, la faisant chanceler. Evidemment, ça n'allait pas suffire à l'abattre, mais le jeune homme sentit que son adversaire commençait à faiblir. C'était le bon moment pour envoyer la purée.

« _BELIEVE THE WORD, I WILL UNLOCK MY DOOR ! AND PASS THE CEMETERY GATES !_ »

Il avait peut-être joué la mélodie un peu trop fort, elle lui avait semblé bien plus… « présente » et les ondes, bien plus dévastatrices. Cette fois, l'horrible végétal en fut renversé et tomba sur les fesses. Il se releva, mais bien qu'il grognait, quoi qu'il puisse faire, il était affaibli. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui envoyer un dernier morceau dans les dents et ce serait son coup de grâce.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire si la plante ne s'était pas mise soudainement à se tortiller et à grogner de douleur. Tout d'abord, personne ne comprit. Est-ce qu'elle avait mangé un mauvais truc avant d'attaquer ? Nan, c'était débile, les trucs comme ça, ça devait sûrement pas s'alimenter. Est-ce qu'elle avait une attaque cardiaque ? Non, c'était toujours débile… ou peut-être pas. En fait, il ne savait pas si les plantes humanoïdes pouvaient avoir les mêmes trucs que les humains, genre des infarctus ou le diabète. Mais ces questionnements débiles cessèrent au moment même où le corps du monstre explosa, répandant un mélange de sang, de tripes et d'autres fluides non-identifiés sur l'arène. Le tout en laissant une sublime odeur de cochon grillé. Et, dans les airs, Zelda, Peach et Cyborg qui avaient été projetées dans les airs, les princesses libérées de leurs entraves. Les trois se posèrent sur le sol dans des poses trop badass (MOTHAFOCKA !), sous les yeux presque hallucinés de Jacket et ceux, plus interrogatifs, de Kirby.

« _What the actual fuck I just see_? »

« Ça, c'est moi, répondit l'androïde. J'ai fait exploser le corps de cette… Flora Piranha, apparemment, j'ai appris que c'était son nom, de l'intérieur. Et avec la musique que tu as jouée, ça a permis de l'affaiblir suffisamment pour me permettre d'utiliser le mécanisme de changement de taille pour grandir et… voilà. »

« Je tiens à préciser, intervint Zelda, que bien que cette plante était horrible et que c'est sûrement elle qui a propulsé Mario dans les airs, le tas d'organes qu'elle est devenue est encore plus répugnant. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, ajouta Peach. Mais maintenant, l'important est de fuir. Le compte à rebours est toujours en train de se déliter, je propose donc que… »

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! »

Cette voix nasillarde, grave et arrogante ne venait pas du stade. Quelque chose semblait ne pas aller. Tous en eurent la confirmation quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, fit irruption dans l'arène. Un petit homme grassouillet, avec une moustache en W, un nez rose ressemblant plus à une bouillie difforme qu'à un vrai nez, des yeux respirant la cupidité et un accoutrement vestimentaire qui faisait penser qu'il se prenait pour un biker à la Marlon Brando dans ce film qu'il avait vu, _L'Equipée sauvage_ , ou un truc comme ça, mais qui en fait, faisait plus penser à ces gros beaufs pleins de sueur et de bière qui faisaient du tuning pour essayer d'impressionner les filles.

« Wario, lâcha Jacket.

« Salutations à vous, combattants !, lâcha le susnommé avec un petit ton de cruauté dans la voix. Vous avez certes réussi à vaincre Flora, c'était très divertissant. Mais la Créa-Main a une armée d'une autre dimension, maintenant. Et ces bombes ont leur utilité, toute résistance est donc inutile. Même si, personnellement, je m'en fiche, c'est juste un moyen pour moi de faire ce que je veux ! »

Et sur ce, il dégaina un grand canon dont l'avant ressemblait à une tête de dragon en poussant un rire tout bonnement diabolique. Enfin, avant qu'il ne se prenne quelques coups de revolver bien placés dans le dos, administrés par les bons soins de notre Cyborg Noodle intergalactique. Encore, Zelda aurait pu directement lui foutre une flèche dans le bide, mais elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle, elle n'avait que ses pouvoirs magiques, cela n'aidait pas.

« Et sinon ? A part rigoler et nous menacer de on ne sait quoi, vous avez une utilité ? »

Pour toute réponse, Wario plaça son grand canon en direction de Peach et chargea son arme, qui s'illumina, s'illumina, s'illumina… jusqu'à ce qu'il tire. Une grande (mister ^^) flèche noire et lumineuse sortit et fonça droit jusqu'à la princesse du Royaume Champignon… avant de la toucher de plein fouet. Quand la lumière se dissipa… elle était devenue une statue. Incapable de faire quelque chose. Le gros moustachu sauta vers le trophée, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la prendre… il s'arrêta comme s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose d'important qu'il devait faire. Et il tira à nouveau. Personne ne sut d'abord ce qu'il avait tiré. Et puis, le clone de Noodle sentit comme une sensation de piqûre sur sa jambe gauche. Elle regarda. Et vit un petit disque qui s'illuminait d'une lumière (ben ouais) bleue.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle n'eut plus la possibilité de parler. Le disque la remplit d'électricité et elle surchargea, comme si elle avait été victime d'un Taser. Son système s'arrêta et elle tomba au sol, inerte, sous le regard à la fois choqué et surpris de son amant. Le double maléfique de Mario en profita pour se saisir des deux.

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Et seule la Créa-Main décidera ce qu'elle fera de ces deux-là ! Sur ce… »

Et il disparut, en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois. Immédiatement, Jacket, qui s'est mis à instantanément bouillir, se mit à courir, les joues et tout le corps en feu. Zelda et Kirby le suivirent. Mais la grande bombe n'avait plus qu'un compte à rebours de dix secondes. Peut-être qu'en fait, ils allaient mourir…

Une grande étoile jaune surgit et emporta les trois combattants. Peut-être qu'en fait non, ils n'allaient pas crever. La dernière chose dont la princesse d'Hyrule et l'écrivain à lunettes se souvinrent avant d'arrêter de regarder, c'était un genre d'immense portail obscur qui engloutissait tout…

 _Plus haut, bien plus haut…_

Pit était épuisé. Et encore, dire ça, c'était bien trop faible. Beaucoup trop de choses inhabituelles venaient de se passer en très peu de temps. D'abord, l'Arène Suspendue est attaquée puis engloutie par de mystérieux envahisseurs, ensuite, Dame Palutena se présentait face à lui et lui donnait son arc, signe qu'il devait partir pour une mission, puis après avoir traversé les nuages, un gigantesque vaisseau apparaissait et lâchait des… choses (il n'avait pas d'autre mot) qui se rassemblaient pour créer des genres d'extraterrestres. Extraterrestres dont le jeune ange dut se défaire, bien évidemment.

Et maintenant, maintenant que tout était tranquille et qu'il pouvait observer le ciel, il n'était, paradoxalement, pas tranquille. Tout ce qui venait de se passer s'était passé bien trop vite et cela avait le don de le stresser, il ne savait rien sur les raisons de cette attaque et le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Médusa, déesse des Ténèbres et sœur de Palutena, n'était pas du tout dans le coup. Pas de monstres, pas de démons. Plus des extraterrestres et des robots. Rien à voir.

A part ça, il ne savait rien. Ce qui le laissait très angoissé. Angoisses qui se dissipèrent quand il vit, pas loin de là où il se trouvait, trois présences. Une statue et deux personnes semblant endormies. Pit les ramena près de lui et fit revenir à la vie la statue… ou plutôt Mario. Le plombier remit sa casquette en place. Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'il avait été projeté dans les airs par le boulet de canon ? Il ne savait pas. Mais quand il se leva et regarda ce qui devait sûrement être son sauveur, à l'air confiant et assuré, il comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Ils savaient ce qui s'était passé et ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes interrogations. Sûrement que… s'ils s'alliaient, ils pourraient trouver le pourquoi du comment.

« Mrrphfm…, fit une voix.

Pit et Mario se retournèrent. Les personnes endormies venaient de se réveiller. Immédiatement, l'ange et le plombier vinrent les aider à se lever.

« Vous allez bien ?, demanda Mario.

« Que… où est-ce qu'on se trouve ?, parvint la voix masculine qui arriva enfin à lâcher une parole.

« Vous êtes… dans les nuages. Je me nomme Pit. Je… je suis un chevalier de la Lumière. Et voici Mario. Un héros, d'après ce que je sais, qui a maintes fois combattu… »

« QUOI ? Mario ? Mais… mais c'est qu'un perso de jeu vidéo ? »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda Mario.

« De… de rien, laissez tomber. »

« Mais attendez… nous nous sommes présentés, mais avons oublié de vous demander vos noms. Et ceci est fort impoli. »

« De plus, je crois bien que vous, jeune fille, j'ai vu quelqu'un vous ressemblant très fort il y a quelques heures. »

Les deux se regardèrent. Est-ce que cela veut dire que leurs amis étaient autre part ? Bordel, ils étaient encore bien dans la merde…

« Eh bien, pour nos noms, moi, je m'appelle Stuart, mais vous pouvez m'appeler 2D. Et voici Noodle. »

Et sans plus d'amabilités, les quatre sautèrent dans le vide, prêts à vivre des aventures et à botter des dizaines de culs…

 **Et voilou !**

 **Putain, je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long écrit que j'ai pu faire (plus de 4 500 mots, youpi !). Mais au moins, je suis fier de voir que j'ai bâclé ce chapitre le moins possible !**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu et le troisième chapitre verra son écriture débuter assez rapidement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser la review de l'amour si vous avez une question ou une opinion !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
